No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal
by liluel azul
Summary: Las estrellas son hermosas. No puedo parar de admirarlas, y es que quiero hacerles una pregunta, quiero saber si mi deseo es posible en esta vida, porque lo que yo quiero me es prohibido.


**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal.**

**Por Liluel Azul**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Las estrellas son hermosas. No puedo parar de admirarlas, y es que quiero hacerles una pregunta, quiero saber si mi deseo es posible en esta vida, por que lo que yo quiero me es prohibido, y a pesar de eso pago un precio muy alto para tenerlo … si es que lo obtengo. Por eso quiero saber si tengo esperanzas, por eso quiero preguntar si …

_No puedo pedirle lo eterno un simple mortal_ – Es la respuesta que me da mi cabeza, mi razón, antes de que si quiera pueda formular la pregunta que aqueja a mi corazón.

_No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal_.- Insiste en repetirme y en matar mis esperanzas.

Sin embargo las estrellas están ahí, y siempre han sido mi testigo. Han visto lo que sucede vida tras vida, han escuchado mis oraciones vida tras vida. Quiero orar quiero pedir que cumplan el deseo de mi corazón, estoy pagando un precio muy caro, pues a menudo se carcomen mis esperanzas, por eso a las estrellas rogare, les rogare como nunca, pero entonces algo pasa, algo siniestro me levanta.

Cuervos…

Plumas negras…

La inconciencia.

La sensación de ser llevada por el viento … aleteo de pájaros … graznar de cuervos … voces … tú, tu aroma, tu calidez, tu voz, tu persona.

Rayos … -Reflexiona Seiya y es que después de perseguir a los cuervos y recuperar con mucho trabajo a la princesa, ahora se encuentra en una situación sin salida.- no puedo usar mi mano derecha y siempre he tenido problemas con Shaina.

-Seiya, está vez estas atrapado.- Dijo la amazona de las cobra.

-Seiya, no te escaparas.- Dice entre carcajadas el caballero Jamian amo de los cuervos.

-Tienes una barranca tras de ti y frente a ti un valle como a 300 metros más abajo … la única salida que tienes es atacar a Jamian o a mi. Tú elige.

-Maldición no se que hacer. No puedo usar mi brazo derecho y tengo que proteger a Saori.

-Seiya, deja esa chica con Jamian y pelea conmigo.

**-No puedo hacer eso. Esta dama es una princesa y representa algo muy preciado para mi.**

Que bellas son las estrellas, abro los ojos y me encuentro con todas ellas. Tan lejanas, tan distantes. Ellas que siempre me escuchan. Ellas que destrozando la oscuridad con su resplandor me dan esperanza.

-…Las estrellas son hermosas …

-Saori, despertaste.

Dos luceros castaños me miran con detenimiento. Acaso son los luceros a los que debo pedir mi deseo

-Seiya eres tú.

-No debiste haber venido a este lugar, esto es peor para ti que para nadie más.

-Debo de estar pesada Seiya.

-Pero yo soy un caballero.

-¡ah! tienes razón.

Como siempre, me pierdo en tus ojos castaños. Mi hermoso Pegaso a quien debo de dar las gracias por despertar entre tus brazos.

_No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal_. Dice la voz de mi cabeza que interrumpe este mágico momento.

Calla, calla, no me interrumpas justo ahora que sus hermosos ojos castaños me miran embelezado, he esperado mucho tiempo por que me mire así.

Ni siquiera sé que sucede, recuerdo cuervos, plumas negras, oscuridad … ¿estamos en peligro verdad? De un lado tienes a Shaina, del otro a Jamian caballero de los cuervos y en frente un abismo.

_No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal. _Deja de repetir eso. Acaso no te das cuenta que esos ojos castaños nos están mirando, que en estos momentos el mundo está dejando de existir para poder contemplarnos.

La primera vez que te vi mi hermoso Pegaso fue hace tanto tiempo, hace tantas vidas …

Tenias 5 años si acaso, y estaban esos hombres adoradores de Ares. La guerra y la destrucción era lo suyo. Acorralaron a tu pueblo, los mataron a todos, amigos, hermanos, tus padres, todos murieron. Te habían escondido entre la paja, pero de nada sirvió. Te encontraron, te tomaron y sin ningún escrúpulo te lanzaron en el suelo de lo que debió ser la plaza del pueblo.

¿Por qué voltee a verte en ese momento? No lo se, tal vez la diosa de la fortuna quiso jugarme una mala pasada, siendo yo la hija favorita de Zeus, caminaba entre las nubes sintiéndome la gran cosa. Era arrogante, berrinchuda, imponía mi voluntad, incluso a los demás dioses. Supongo que quería darme una lección, enseñarme algo verdaderamente maravilloso, que no hubiera conocido de no ser por ti.

Pude seguir caminando en el cielo, seguir con mi paseo como si nada, pero ahí estabas tú y mi hermano Ares. De nuevo mi arrogancia fue la que me domino. ¿Cómo resistirme al placer de fastidiar a mi hermano?

A los pies de Ares fue donde te arrojaron. Que chiquillo más peculiar eras tú. Frente a ti se encontraba el causante de la masacre, el mismo dios de la guerra y lo sabias. En lugar de ponerte a llorar de miedo lo miraste con furia. Te lanzaste contra el dispuesto a matarlo.

Nada pudiste hacer, sólo eras un niño. Aquellos hombres te sujetaron, te tiraron en el suelo. Te iban a inmolar para Ares, alzaron el cuchillo que viste fijamente. Cualquier otro hubiera cerrado los ojos. Pero tú no, pues eres especial.

Me quede prendada de tus ojos en ese momento, juro que allí fue donde se selló mi destino y tú viste fijamente los míos por que de la nada apareció una chica que detuvo aquella daga con la mano. Mi sangre corrió por la navaja pero en ese momento no preste atención.

-Atena.- Exclamó llenó de ira mi hermano.

-Ares.- Dije en el mismo tono.

Los otros de inmediato retrocedieron al saber que se hallaban frente a una diosa.

-Estas haciendo travesuras. Mi padre Zeus se va a enfadar, este pueblo le brindaba tributo.

-Cállate chiquilla estúpida. Yo hago lo que se me da la gana.

-No me digas, Afrodita te ignoró por perseguir a Adonis y por eso estás enfadado.

Sabia que mis palabras le causarían rabia, colérico como siempre Ares intento golpearme, astuta como siempre, sin ningún problema lo esquive y aproveche para clavar mi puño justamente en su nariz. Y el gran dios Ares cayó al suelo, y la gran diosa Atena tenia elevado su ego mas allá de los confines imaginados.

Mi hermoso castaño. Nos mirabas atónito. Te tome en brazos dispuesta a marcharme de allí.

-Esto no se va a quedar así.

-Yo que tú me quedaba con la cabeza gacha en el suelo, no querrás que mi padre Zeus se entere que te valió un comino que aquí había uno de sus templos. Y ya sabes que nada me causaría más placer que írselo a decir yo misma.

-Maldita zorra.

Nos fuimos de allí. Tú no emitiste ni un sonido durante un buen rato, hasta que estabas seguro que estábamos lejos, tan lejos que ellos no escucharían tu llanto. Y vaya que lloraste.

Esa fue la primera noche que pasamos juntos, yo contemplaba las estrellas mientras que tu llorabas entre mis brazos como el chiquillo de 5 años que eras. Debí dejarte con cualquier familia humana, pero ya te me habías clavado en el corazón, tus valientes ojos eran un tesoro que no quería dejar ir. Por eso te entregue al centauro Quiron para que él se encargara de tu educación.

El tiempo para los dioses es un parpadeo, cuando menos me di cuenta ya eras un joven hermoso. Siempre preocupado por proteger a los demás, te metías en cientos de peleas por defender a alguien más débil. Tenias un talento innato para pelear y Quiron te enseño mucho. Pero aun así seguías siendo un simple humano.

Pero para mi, tú eras un héroe y yo te quería guiar, pues sentía que naciste para la grandeza.

Y esos días, para mi memoria eterna, son los que añoro como un tesoro. Cuando te enseñaba a despertar el cosmos. Tus ejercicios, tus practicas, tus maravillados ojos por esa fuerza que despertabas. Tú fuiste el primero, no sabia en ese entonces que contigo nacía la orden de Atena.

Poco a poco llegaron los otros a los que les mostraste lo que te enseñe. Tú cambiaste y yo cambie. Por tu propia experiencia no querías que los humanos sufrieran penalidades por capricho de los dioses.

Por amor a ti, por amor los que llegaron, por amor al mundo que descubrí al quedarme a tu lado, decidí proteger a la humanidad. Mis batallas ya no fueron por capricho, para mostrar que soy más fuerte que los otros dioses. Si no por que en tu raza descubrí un infinito amor que brilla con tanta hermosura como las estrellas en el cielo.

Yo te amo desde entonces, hubiera querido convertirte en un dios, hubiera querido convertirte en el líder absoluto de mis ejércitos, hubiera querido darte más poder que a ningún otro … pero no podía y además nada de eso querías.

Tú me amabas en ese entonces … pero no ambicionabas los cielos.

Llegue a sentir desesperación por que quería que fueras eterno como yo, que me amaras por la eternidad, pero, ya tenias una familia con los compañeros que hicimos en el camino ¿Cómo podías irte al cielo conmigo y dejarlos abandonados? Al llevarte al cielo ya no serias como ellos, ya no podrías compartir sus lagrimas. Ya no tendrías que esforzarte por ser tan fuerte.

Si yo hubiera podido.

Si te lo hubiera pedido, habrías venido conmigo por que me amas. Pero habrías dejado gran parte de tu esencia aquí.

Te amo demasiado como para hacerte eso. Que bueno que no puedo llevarte conmigo a la morada de los dioses, por que eso, por mucho tiempo fue una gran tentación. Y si hubiera podido, si lo hubiera hecho, me hubiera perdido del mundo que tú me ofreces, me hubiera perdido de nuestros compañeros, me hubiera perdido tus risas y las de ellos.

Y aunque eso es maravilloso, lo que anhela mi corazón es que me ames por la eternidad.

Mi cabeza me grita que _no puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal_.

No puedo pedirte que me ames por la eternidad.

Como todos los humanos mueres y después renaces. Todo lo que sentías se borra al nacer de nuevo. Una y otra vez renaces como el caballero Pegaso. Y yo espero tu regreso, sabiendo que te amo y que quizás tu no me ames en esa nueva vida. Quizás alguien me robe tu amor. Entonces tendré que hacer de tripas corazón, fingir que no pasa nada y contemplarte de lejos, pues no puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal.

Ahora estamos en peligro nuevamente. Aquella primera vez yo te tome en brazos y te protegí, sin saber que me enamoraría de ti. Ahora soy yo la que esta entre tus brazos, ahora eres tu quien me protege.

-Saori acaso te importaría que nos jugáramos el todo por el todo.

Y la sonrisa ilumina mi rostro al descubrir lo que tanto anhelo en tus ojos –Seiya, confió en ti.

-Saori sujétate bien y no vallas a soltarte.

Ahora veo en tus ojos que me amas, aunque no me lo digas nunca en está vida. No me importa si no lo escucho, tu mirada clavada en la mía me lo confirma. Me abrazo a ti por que vas a saltar.

_No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal_ … pero tú nunca serás un simple mortal.

Y saltas y vuelas igual que un cometa. Aun si desaparecieras seguiría esperando a que vuelvas a mirarme con amor, como en aquellos primeros días, como en vida tras vida lo haces y yo siempre esperare confiada a que vuelvas a mi.

El tiempo entre vidas me es una tortura, pero si ese es el precio que tengo que pagarle a la fortuna por tener tu amor eterno, la pago llena de dicha.

Y es que una y otra vez entre tus brazos quiero cruzar el firmamento lleno de estrellas.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_Tiempo después, atrás habían quedado las guerras, el mar está en calma y el sol brilla con fuerza._

Sentada en la arena, te miro mi hermoso Seiya, corres libre y con todas tus fuerzas … porque eres perseguido por un cisne que arde en furia.

Shun se dedica a buscar conchitas, Ikki juega con las olas y Shiryu se ha sentado bajo una sombrilla a leer después de tanto nadar. Shunrei se moja los pies y Seika se siente mareada de ver la persecución del Pegaso. Una y otra vez pasan frente a ella.

Shaina, Marin y June contemplan el mar en calma.

Los niños del orfanato, junto a Miho hacen un castillo de arena intentando animar a Kiki.

Jabu, Ban, Ichi, Nachi y Geki están pescando con redes la cena.

Y tú continuas en tu carrera, porque si Hyoga te atrapa te asesina. Nuevamente desapareces en el horizonte y tras un rato un débil cisne regresa y cae cuan largo en la arena. El calor y la extenuante actividad física han acabado con él. Shun que ya sabia que esto iba pasar, armado con un refresco y un pequeño ventilador de baterías se va a dedicar el resto de la tarde a resucitar a su cisne.

Momento después regresas por fin mi divino Pegaso, junto a mi te tiendes en la arena, con tu respiración agitada que corta tus risas. ¿Qué travesura le hiciste a Hyoga? Por la forma en la que te persiguió y en la que te ríes, se que por varios días estarás en peligro.

De cuando en cuando me miras lleno de ternura, con esos ojos llenos de amor, iguales a aquella noche cuando saltaste al vació llevándome en brazos. De pronto te asustas, Hyoga se a levantado lleno de furia … pero vuelve a caer. Afortunadamente no es un fénix.

Una inmensa gotita aparece en la frente de Andrómeda y de todos al ver que Hyoga se levantó para que de nuevo se desmayara, Ikki mejor pone una sombrilla sobre ellos por que no cree que Hyoga se levante. Mientras Shiryu mueve el rostro en desaprobación. Ese patito debió darse cuenta que se iba a insolar.

Te sientas, sabes que momentáneamente está derrotado y que estás seguro. Suspiramos llenos de felicidad mientras los contemplamos y nos reímos por haber suspirado al mismo tiempo.

Estos momentos a tu lado son los que me darán fuerzas cuando la vida nos separe y tenga nuevamente que esperarte.

Y esperare con tranquilidad.

Porque tu amor por mi es eterno y el que yo siento por ti, también lo es.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Notas de la autora.**_

Wow pense que no iba a haber entrega especial por el 14 de febrero por que la musa no llegaba y llego.

Desde lost canvast la idea de Atena y Pegaso reuniéndose vida tras vida me encanto, (aunque Tenma grite más Alone que Sasha) pero también me dije zaz! Atena tiene que esperar mucho a que su pegasito vuelva a la tierra. Se me hizo muy romántico. Quizás hayan escuchado del Tanabata que es una fiesta tradicional japonesa, si han visto Ranma de seguro recordaran un capitulo donde una princesa estrella cae a la tierra buscando a su prometido. El Tanabata festeja a una pareja que por fin se reúne, no conozco muy bien el mito, pero por alguna razón ellos no pueden estar juntos más que ese día.

Así Atena solo puede estar junto a su Pegaso cada que renace, pero (me gusta citar fuentes bibliográficas) según el libro de Mitología Griega de Ángel Ma. Garibay de Editorial Porrua. Las almas antes de resucitar tienen que beber del rió Lete, el río del olvido. Lo que les hace olvidar para siempre su pasado. Así que Atena nunca olvida y Pegaso sí.

La parte donde Saori recuerda cuando le enseño por primera vez a Pegaso a despertar su cosmos me nacio del manga. En el tomo uno dice que Atena les enseño a usar su cuerpo como armas. Y citando a al maestro Yoda de Star wars siempre son dos un maestro y un alumno. Ese primer caballero que aprendió de Atena sin duda debió ser mi Pegasito por eso el puede despertar la armadura divina.

El centauro Quiron, fue entrenador de heroes, ser de gran sabiduría que fue subido al cielo como la constelación de Sagitario.

En cuanto al final, pues, ningún fic mío vera la luz sin que salga Hyoga. (^_^) la verdad me siento rara sin él, así que siempre sale. Aunque sea en el fondo. Por que yo lo meto, por que lo meto. No puedo vivir sin el.

La frase "No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal" La tome de la canción "la tortura" de Shakira. Me encanta la muy canija, sobre todo sus primeras canciones.

Les gustan los fics de Seiya y Saori, pues les encomiendo los fics de Saori Luna. También estoy leyendo "El viaje de las almas" de Fuego v s pero esta muy largo, está agradable, bueno, sufro pensando que Persefone le robara a Seiya a mi Saori. Apenas voy en el capitulo 40 y se ve que va para largo.


End file.
